User blog:Xyzdragoncannon/Theorizing about the Champion teaser.
First of all, for all of you who haven't seen it, Riot released a teaser on a chinese website. Here is the YouTube mirror: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POzIylGkZqg So, let's assume the teaser is real, then also the name in the teaser is real. What kind of champion will Tamm, King of the Rivers, be? The first thing I though of when I saw the teaser was this: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whiscash_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Trivia I think Tamm is inspired from the catfish. For one because of the moustache-ish thing on his face, two; he is king of the rivers. Catfish "are found in freshwater environments, though most inhabit shallow running water". That sounds like a river to me. A third thing I found is a resemblence with Whishcash: "It will eat anything- if it's alive, Whishcash will eat it" which sounds logical looking at how the thing in the teaser is constantly hugry. Finally, even though it may mean nothing, Tamm translates the oak from estonian. Oaks are in many mythologies trees that are sacred to gods, I can imagine that it does something for the King of rivers too. Then to what his abilities could do, first taking a look at the trailer. He sings, he transports the gamble to the island very quickly, and ferociously consumes pretty much everything (talk about party chrashing). I expect Tamm to become a jungler. Passive: If the "singing" comes back in Temm's kit, I'd expect it to be in the passive. It could be an aura, but Riot doesn't like free non-interactive stats for multiple people. It could trigger on ability use, but then what would it do, a big aoe cc as a passive sounds a bit OP. I can also see it becoming a debuff, preferebly one that can help you against junglemonsters. The other possibility is that it becomes a way for you to move around the map faster, but I don;t believe that it would be river-specific, as that would make the passive useless on 75% of the available maps. Q: Q is in a lot of cases a champions primary damage spell, or atleast a straight forward one. Something involving biting or swallowing is what I expect, maybe something simple like: Deal damage in a large area in front of you and then gain this and this buff for so many seconds. W: I thing this will be some kind of Defensive enhancement. Catfish are able to make their spine stick outward, which is used as a defensive meganisme that can inflict severe damage. Maybe this ability could grant a passive defensive steroid that can become 'agressive' if you activate it, a bit like Rammus' W. E: This could very well become a movement spell, allowing you a way to navigate around quickly, or it would be a second damage ability that probably allows him to follow up on ganks very well. Maybe even both, but I do expect this champion to be more about follow-up then about engage. R: I expect the R to be a massive AoE Teamfight ability, a bit like curse of the sad mummy, the reason for this being that there is a catfish in Japanese mythology that is said to cause earthquackes. What would be better then to have a big fish-monster fly in out of nowhere and then have a massive earthquacke happening? Also, calling it right now, his release skin is going to be Koi Tamm, and the Island he brought TF to are the pre-mutation shadow islands. The bride is Evelynn, which gives Riot something to work with if they want to rework her to give her an identaty. What do you think? Does it sound legit? What would you like to see coming? TL;DR Catfish! yay! TThey are found in freshwater environments, though most inhabit shallow, running water.They are found in freshwater environments, though most inhabit shallow, running water. Category:Blog posts